Rachel and Miles Review the X-Men, Episode 45
Episode Description In which Cassandra Nova is the stuff of nightmares, Inferno remains stellar, Age of Apocalypse is a blast from the past, and everything is late because Rachel is in Alaska (sorry!). Jay's Addendum Hi! This is Rachel. I'm in the captions this week, because I'm also in Alaska! First person to make a Madelyne Pryor joke gets perma-banned. HI, MILES! I miss you. of Apocalypse #1 The original Age of Apocalpyse was my first X-comic. (There's probably a cautionary tale in that). (Mommas, don't let your babies grow up to be X-Perts). (Talking about the art) Sandoval is very, very much doing Bachalo, isn't he? FACT: Age of Apocalypse is the glammest timeline. So glam. Seriously. You cannot even fathom. (After a Super Doctor Astronaut Peter Corbeau reference) Let's just take the theme music as read. I'm tired, and iMovie is terrible. I sort of just assume that is always htere, just off panel. Watching us. Judging us. (After Miles says all of his 90's dreams are coming true) WAIT DOES THIS MEAN YOU MADE OUT WITH CLARISSA DARLING? Because I am pretty sure that was near the top of the list. (Oh, like you DIDN'T have a crush on her, '90s kids). (We all did. Just own it). (Miles wasn't sure if Cypher appeared in the original AoA) HE TOTALLY DID. He was Destiny's adopted kid in X-Calibre. He died. In a reasonable universe Cypher would have the most useful power in the X-Men. #3 (On Inferno not making sense if you hadn't read the original) But then, that's kinda Inferno in a nutshell. There are dragons. It's pretty cool. Seriously? I totally did Colossus as a facially expressive character. Colossus is all about the feels. Organic Steel Feels. (On the Secret Wars alternate universe stories) It's a really clever trick for simultanously raising and lowering the narrative states of every story. Can we talk about how Hopeless writes Domino? SO WELL. And that is SO RARE. And it makes me SO HAPPY. '92 (Infinite Comic) #4 CONFLICT OF INTEREST DISCLAIMER: Chris is my best friend. We are characters in this book, YMMYV, &c. SECONDED. If you have to choose print or digital on this, go digital. For more on the story behind X-Men '92, listen to Episode 59 - X is for Xtinction, featuring Chad Bowers & Chris Sims. (Miles mentions Cassandra Nova's psysic construct) The Mind Field, dude. It's called the Mind Field. (Their characters in X-Men '92 aren't in this specific issue) I guess you could write letters to someone? Or just draw us in with markers. Probably that would be easier. of the week (Inferno is Miles' pick of the week) No, I dig. Good pick. It's really strong, especially for a mid story issue. Rachel here! I'm in Alaska! This is the view from a mountain I hiked up on Thursday. Seriously, this state is just ludicrously senic. I mean, look at these ridiculous mountains. LOOK AT THEM. My pick of the week is this Labrador Retriever. His name is Rocky, and we are bros. Reviewed * Age of Apocalypse #1 * Inferno #3 (Pick of the week) * X-Men ’92 (Infinite Comic) #4 * Alaska Panel of the Week Coming Soon Category:Episode Category:Review the X-Men